oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Rook Le Fleece
Rook Le Fleece is a confidence artist of Haven's market district. Played By Asteron. History Introduction Rook's past is a secret he enjoys keeping to himself. He circulates a myriad of different origin stories depending on who, when, and why he's talking. Picking through the smidgens of truth he throws in each tale one can only discern that somewhere in Haven his parents maintain a residence. Anything else is likely drivel spewed to gain trust. The truth of Rook's life outside his false identities and scams is rather bland. As a child he was no better or worse off than most others. His upbringing was notably loving and stable. He would have grown up to be the honest hard working man his parents think he is if he hadn't found it all so boring. Childhood Like most boys he dreamed of being a great soldier or an all powerful mage but he had no true aptitude for either. It took a case of mistaken identity for him to realize his true calling, or what he'd thought it would be. One day when young Rook was taken for a messenger boy he didn't speak the truth as he had been taught. Instead he took up the job and it's gratuitous reward. Though the deception was small it was the rush he needed to push him into a downward moral spiral. The lies grew more clever, the act more convincing, and the scams more profitable. Revelation Then some god got a funny idea. While he lay in his bed one sunny morning a tendril of fire shot through his window searing his forehead. After all the chaos was said and done Rook Le Fleece found himself blessed with suck. The boy who dreamed of conning all Haven one day was given the power to heal the sick and wounded. Dragon of the Blackmarsh Rooks first venture outside the safety of Haven, was as enlightening as it was terrifying. Signing on with a party much more experienced than himself in hopes of a big gain; he received much more than he'd hoped for. Sadly his personal sense of success felt hollow as he was all but useless against the Black Dragon. To make matters worse madness overcame him forcing him to assault a comrade. The only thing of good note Rook took from this was the selfless aid of Jipeck, who saved him from a well deserved death. Personality Rook has the makings a split personality. On the hand he is a power hungry habitual liar. Always looking for the short cut, and the next rush. On the other he's a young man that admits what he's doing is wrong, and wants to use his blessing/curse for good. His awakening as an oracle has presented new possibilities, and innumerable questions. Still a teen and at such a confusing crossroad hes bound to be a chaotic force until he matures toward one alignment or the other. Friends The closest thing Rook has to friends are underworld contacts that at best serve as trust worthy accomplices. After the events of the Blackmarsh Rook holds Jipeck Cerwyn in high regard. Enemies Anyone he's ever scammed. Thought they'd be hard pressed to identify him out of character. Goals Rooks primary goal is make sense of his oracle mystery. Specifically why was he given the power to heal when its so unfitting. And what great revelation about Life that he's supposed to understand anyway. The meaning? The energy behind it? Category:NPC